You Were There
by HaloDestroyer
Summary: Harry is about leave to find Horcruxs, but he does he has to warn his long lasting Muggle friend of the dangers. Does he fall love with her? Read and find out yourself Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Buds. The girl author of HaloDestroyer is here. This happens to be a Harry Potter/ Original Character One-shot. I know many of you may not have read the series, but I think you'll enjoy this. Any ways, this is HaloDestroyer's first story and please send comments about it. We're actuallt quiet nervous. Have fun reading.

~o~o~o~

You Were There 

Harry Potter sat on the porch steps of his Anut and Uncle's house on Privet Drive. He was turning seventeen soon, but there were other things on his mind besides his birthday. He was leaving. Lord Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic after the death of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry came to the conclusion that it was too dangerous for him to remain hidden in the neighborhood with innocent people (or Muggles if we were studying Wizardology 101). Harry didn't care what happens to his relatives, the Dursleys (okay maybe a little), but he was more concerned for the safety and well-being of his friend Terra.

Terra lived three houses down the street with her grandparents. By the age of eight, Terra's parents died in a car accident, when she was living in America. Nobody was interested in her until the people from the Foster Care Center received a notice about a pair who were happy to take care of her. Terra was happy with her grandparents espically when she had a friend who she could trust. Harry Potter. Hogwarts (she didn't know it was a school for witchs and wizards) came along and the only time they were to see each other was during summer. Sending letters didn't much help.

Harry was preparing to step into his fifth year at Hogwarts. Terra and Harry, both now fifteen, were with Dudley one night trying to escape the rain. They were suddenly attaked by '_things'_ shrouded in black cloaks and floated in mid-air with skeletal like hands. The atmosphere around them was freezing cold. Most of the street was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Before the _'thing'_ could do any harm to Terra, a glowing, white stag crossed her vision. Her heart pounding rapidly, she looked to her far- right. Harry stood there with a stick out stretched in her direction. The light from the tip of the stick began to dim. In all her years of being friends with Harry, she had never witness him do something out of this world.

Harry remembered the time he snuck out of Grimaulds Place to explain everything.

~o~o~o~

_ It was difficult sneaking into Terra's bedroom since it was on the second floor, but at same time he was lucky her bedroom window wasn't facing in the direction of the street. The room was quiet, as Harry hulled himself over the ledge of the window. Unlike his room, Terra's was more clean and organized. The only light eluminated from the lamp on her night stand. As usual, every time Harry visited, he caught sight of Terra lounging on her bed reading. _

_ "Terra?" Harry cautiously sat next her, figuring she was still shaken from the ordeal with the demeantors. Slowly closing her book, Terra's hazel eyes glanced up questionly."What are you?"_

_ Afraid of reaction, Harry took in a deep breath before answering," A wizard."_

_ Suspecting she would laugh in his face or throw him out the window, Harry braised himself, but instead was surprised by the calmnest in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ Harry shrugged. "It's hard to explain." He muttered. Terra gently and comfortingly rubbed his shoulders." I thought that's what friends were for."_

_ Harry nodded." You're right." Finally, glancing in her direction. "I'm sorry."_

_ They spent the time they had that night talking and answering questions. During their conversation, Harry felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Terra laughed and smiled, as she listened to the stories of his and school friends. The butterflies fluttered to every corner of his stomach, as he laughed at his own mistakes throughout the years. At this moment, Harry realized something that would alter his feelings forever._

~o~o~o~

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry's gaze fell upon a beautiful seventeen year old with wavy, shoulder- length, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Terra. She wore a black and green stripped T-shirt, that show off her curves, with it her faded, blue jeans and ruddy, old sneakers. Harry couldn't help contain the heat that made him blush.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine," He quickly replied.

Terra steadily sat beside Harry on the porch steps. She had an easier time figuring out if there was on his mind, then he did with her's. "Harry, we've been friends for a long time. I can tell when something is troubling you."

"Again, I'm fi-"

Terra rolled her eyes, as she pointed to his hands." You fidget when you're in la la land."

Harry clasped his hands together to keep himself from twiddling, again. The questioning look told Harry, she wouldn't stop her interrogation. Once she sets a goal, she sticks to it. He sighed in defeat." I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"Voldemort has gained control of the Wizarding World. Any resource he has, can be used to acquire me," Harry explained.

"Any resource?" Terra's insides lurched at the thought." But wouldn't that mea-"

"Even in the Muggle World." He let out a deep breath." He could use my friends and family against me."

Fear etched itself into Terra's hazel eyes." Harry… you said you're leaving. What are you going to do?"

"I'll finish what I've been specified to do," Harry answered." But…" Harry's emerald eyes stared into Terra's. Her mouth gapped open, as she immediately knew what he was going to say." No." Terra shook her head." I'm not leaving." She abruptly stood from the concrete steps, Harry trialing her every movement (no that doesn't mean he is walking like a girl)." I can't leave my family!" She nearly screamed.

"Terra, you don't und-"

"Please Harry," Terra begged (not like a dog). " I promise to keep a low profile, but please… please don't force me to leave the only family I have left." Tears brimmed the edge of Terra's vision

Harry knew exactly how Terra felt at the moment; he was the same during fifth year. Sirius, his godfather and one of the few who was friends with his father, was considered the family that he had been missing for the past fifteen years. For a minute memory, flashed of how desperate he was to rescue his godfather. Harry closed the distance between them, before affectionately rubbing Terra's arms.

"I'm not going to let Voldemort hurt you," Harry simply stated.

"But Harry… my grand-"

"Will be protected by magic," Harry interrupted." But you won't"

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, while Harry whipped away her tears.

"It means every time you step out of your house his followers will track you down and try to capture you," Harry explained. He gave it a minute for the information to settle in before continuing." That is why, after I leave, someone will come by and pick you up."

"Pick me up? Where will I go?"

"You'll be staying in the countryside with a witch." Terra's arms fastened around Harry's waist, as her head burrowed itself into his chest.

"I'm scared," Terra muttered. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, while his face hid itself into the brunette's wavy locks. It was easy to do so because she was at least a few inches shorter than him. At the moment, both teenagers felt safe from the dangers of their worlds.

Harry cupped Terra's chin lifting it for their eyes to connect." I promise you… I will defeat Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back (the girl author of HaloDestroyer). First time putting a story on the website so we are kind of getting use to how things work. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Here is Part II of You Were There. Please send comments.

~o~o~o~

You Were There Part II

Harry was right. The following morning, two members of the Order arrived to transport Terra. Before leaving, the wizards' faltered her grandparents' memories to force them to believe that she was safe at a boarding school outside of London. Terra was glad to know that her grandparents were safe from her the ordeals of the Magical World, but while pulling away from Privet Drive she felt as if her heart was missing a piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

The countryside was the closest to magic, that Terra would ever get to. Open grasslands with few trees here and there. A narrow, crystal-clear river beyond the distance trees. The car pulled up a small cottage. It reminded her of the fairy-tales her parents use to tell her every night before going to bed. A white fence surrounded the exterior of the house. A garden was set up below the porch railing. As Terra and the two wizards approached, who carried her duffle bags, middle-aged woman with bits of grey in her blonde hair stood from the porch swing. Her cloudy blue eyes showed kindness and gentleness behind her round golden spectacles. She introduced herself with a genuine smile. "Welcome child, my name is Clara."

~o~o~o~

Terra sat in the spare bedroom, reading another one of the many books she brought with her. It has been nearly nine months since the day she arrived on Clara's doorstep. Living out here was peaceful and full of tranquility like experiencing her nightly dreams. Before shutting herself away from the outside world, she helped Clara in the garden. Both chatting and laughing, as they converse to one another. At the moment, the kindhearted woman rode into town for groceries. Terra's never left the page, as she flicked bits of shoulder- length hair from hiding parts of her face.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Terra's head rose. She bookmarked her page and placed it upon her dresser, as she exited the room. The knocking stopped. No footsteps or voices leading away from the house. Cautiously, she crossed the living room, grabbing a sharp, gold letter- opener from the coffee table. She suddenly spun around swinging the blade, as she felt a callused hand grip her arm. Unfortunately, the intruder was prepared and caught her hand before the edge could slice her/ him.

"Terra! It's me!"

Her struggling ceased as a pair of familiar, gorgeous, emerald eyes her stunned hazel ones. In shock, Terra dropped the letter- opener and collapsed into Harry's chest crying. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her, fearing if he let go she'll disappear.

"I thought you'd never come back," Terra mumbled into his jacket.

"I'm back, Terra," Harry assured her." And nobody, not even Voldemort can cause trouble anymore."

"You mean…?"

Harry nodded." He's dead, Terra… He's gone for good."

Terra, along with Harry, laughed as he twirled her around in firm embrace (Watch it you almost hit my head!). As Harry settled Terra down, he leaned forward, eyes closed, his lips brushed Terra's delicate lips. Before she could react, Harry pulled away far too quickly.

"I'm sor-" Catching him by surprise, Terra forward upon her tiptoes, as her mouth once again fell onto his's. Terra's arms wound around Harry's neck, stroking his hair as they did so. Harry's caressed her waist before fully enveloping them. With one final peck, Harry leaned his forehead against her's.

"Remember that day I explained to you… that I was a wizard?" Harry asked, while regaining oxygen.

"Yeah?" Terra replied breathless.

"I realized that day… that I-"

"Harry? Harry? Are you in there?" The front door crepted open. A red headed, six foot tall boy, who wore jeans, and a wooly sweater with a big, golden "R" smacked in the middle of it, entered.

Harry and Terra immediately scooted away from each other, which brought about Harry tripping into the sofa. He glared at the red head, while Terra was in a fit of giggles." Ron!"

Just as bright as his hair, Ron was scarlet with embarrassment." Umm… so- sorry mate. I'll just go tell Mione where you are." As Ron stumbled outside, Harry's gaze fell upon Terra, who was trying to suppress her giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Terra simply answered.

A devious smirk played itself upon Harry's lips, as he tripped Terra, causing her to land on top of him. Terra rested her chin on his chest after a fit of laughter." So, what were you trying to say? You said the day you told me you're a wizard you realized something?"

"I realized how much I love you," Harry answered. Terra leaned forward and pecked his lips. "I love you, too." 


End file.
